Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System
GENESIS (Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System) is a huge gamma ray laser built under the orders of Patrick Zala as ZAFT's ultimate weapon. GENESIS uses multiple nuclear devices with Neutron Jammer Canceller]]s to produce a massive burst of gamma radiation, which is reflected back by an external alignment mirror and focused by a second mirror into a laser beam. This laser is sufficiently powerful that if it were to hit the Earth, a great part of the surface would be destroyed and nearly all life on the planet would be exterminated. The external mirror is reduced to a radioactive scrap in the blast and must be replaced for another shot to be fired. GENESIS is also protected by multiple layers of Phase Shift armor and can be concealed by Mirage Colloid. The weapon is stationed behind the ZAFT space fortress Jachin Due and thus protected by not only the station but also by a huge ZAFT fleet. GENESIS is first deployed in September C.E. 71 after the nuclear attack of the Earth Alliance on ZAFT’s other space fortress, Boaz. With its first shot it destroys a great part of the Alliance’s fleet and thus forcing them to retreat for a short time. On the next day the superweapon fires its second shot on the Ptolemaeus lunar base not only destroying it completely but also wiping out over half of the Earth Alliance reinforcements fleet. The third shot is intended by Patrick Zala to fire on Earth (the target being Washington D.C., the capital of the Atlantic Federation) but before it is able to fire, Patrick’s son Athrun Zala flies with his ZGMF-X09A Justice inside the weapon, where he detonates his unit, thus destroying the huge weapon shortly before it is able to emit the destructive burst. Only a small amount of energy is emitted which destroys the badly damaged ZGMF-X13A Providence. Originally GENESIS was intended to be used as a propulsion system for ships to reach far away places in the solar system. GENESIS Alpha A second GENESIS unit which is at first under the command of ZAFT member Ash Grey. Like its brother unit it is equipped with multiple layers of Phase Shift and a Mirage Colloid cloaking device. Ash uses it to give his ZGMF-X11A Regenerate a boost which allows the suit to travel at very high speed. Nevertheless Ash is defeated and GENESIS Alpha is taken over by the Serpent Tail, who at first try to destroy it but later it becomes the base of the Junk Guild. The Junk Guild ship ReHOME uses it after the war to fly to Mars. Two years later an alliance of the Junk Guild, the Serpent Tail and Rondo Mina Sahaku uses GENESIS Alpha in a failed attempt to avert the "Break the World" terrorist attack by pushing the remains of Junius Seven away from Earth. Neo-GENESIS In CE 74, a third GENESIS unit is built within the ZAFT mobile fortress Messiah, called Neo-GENESIS. It is smaller than the other two units but still packs lots of power. Neo-GENESIS would be fired twice: first at an Orb fleet attacking Requiem, which destroys about half of the fleet, and the other aiming at the Archangel and the Eternal, but misses and only destroys part of ZAFT's lunar fleet. Neo-GENESIS, alongside the mobile fortress Messiah, are destroyed at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War by Kira Yamato's ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom.